Klara
by Terminally Sadistic
Summary: Haunted by is past Felix and his mother move to America, but only to meet more trouble. Is it even possible for him to live a calm and happy life after this? WARNING! Yoai BoyxBoy, PewDieCry Ship. Rated T for Mature Language and Slightly sexual content. Translate might be needed (Due To Swedish Words)


Klara

Hey everyone! I'm back with another story! I know I haven't finish my others, like Snow like Acid(which I will do) but I got the inspiration to write a PewDieCry fic! I'm a Bro and I like Love Cry and Pewds's friendship. I AM using my phone write now because I don't have my laptop ATM! Anyway here we go!

Felix smiled as he jumped out of the black car parked in the driveway or his new home. Moving to America, after living his first sixteen years of his life in his home country Sweden, was a new start. The tall blond teenager sighed calmly as he took in the scene.

Alice, Felix's mother, smiled at her sons excitement. They both began walking into the large two story house, both silent but still happy. Felix looked towards his mother and smiled a fake smile. He was happy for a different reason.

Alice spoke first.  
>"Felix, är ditt rum på övervåningen. Jag ringer ner när jag gör middag, är det okej?" She questioned and stated.<p>

Felix nodded and ran upstairs to his room.

The plain white walls flooded his vision, blinding him slightly. Felix flopped on his bed and looked around the medium sized room.  
>Felix sighed as he closed his eyes, of course America was so much different from Sweden. He already missed home.<br>Felix frowned as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Alice knocked on the door of her sons room with a tired smile. As she opened the door the teenager stirred slightly at the creaky door.

Felix's hair was sticking up in some areas and in others it was curling. Alice chuckled.

"God morgon älskling," Alice's voice was almost hollow as she spoke. "Jag visste att du vill gå ut och titta på stan idag. så jag fick upp dig tidigt"

Felix nodded again and loudly exhaled. As Alice left the room Felix jumped out of bed.  
>As he walked to a large box at the corner of the room, labeled FELIX'S CLOTHES, he pulled out a pair of tan skinny jeans and a white pull over sweater. He walked into the bathroom and glanced in the mirror and made a face if pure disgust. Felix grabbed his hair brush off of the counter and laggishly brushed his blond hair. He quickly brushed his teeth and grabbed his phone, black vans, and a gray beanie and walked down stairs.<p>

As Felix passed the kitchen to leave his mother yelled for him to be safe. He smiled softly and walked out.

Felix made his way down the street of his neighborhood, he glanced at each house as he walked. Felix quickly noticed the large park just off the entrance of the housing-addition. He smiled, but as he got closer his smiled faded as he notice a familiar girl standing near the swings. She had beautifully long waving ombré brown and blonde hair.

Felix quickly turned away from the park and sighed and walked into town.

The down town was small, it didn't take much time before Felix had seen everything. He sighed as he allowed him self to walk into a small café, it was larger inside than it looked.

Large booths lined the sides and a large counter sat in the middle. There wasn't many people in side, just a couple and two boys.

Felix approached the counter and smiled at the girl working. She had brown hair with purple bangs, and she was looking at a Comic book, but he couldn't tell what it was. Felix cleared his throat but the girl didn't raise her head.

"can I help you?" She had a strong British accent that was charming.

Felix smiled and laughed slightly

" Well Minx, I would like a coffee" Felix's Swedish accent slightly popped his words.

the girls head shot up and she gave a gasp.

"FELIX!?" she screamed

Felix laughed at that and shook his head.

"Hi!"

They shared a hug before her smile melted into anger. Felix raised an eyebrow at her slightly, but was punched rather hard in the shoulder.

"Jävla helvete!" Felix cursed and held his shoulder gently. Minx continued to frown.

"Why didn't you tell me you were visiting!?"

Felix gave off a starved chuckle before speaking.

"Actually...me and my mom moved here. We got here just yesterday, But I didn't know you lived here"

Minx's frown faded into a smile as she nodded.  
>"OH! hahaha, yeah I live with a friend and his mom. They're like family"<p>

"That's nice," He smiled "I was just looking around"

Minx's smile grew as she heard what he said just then "How about after I get off me and you go meet up with some of my friends?"

Felix paused for a moment to think, of course he would love to make new friends but he wasn't so sure about getting close to everyone.  
>"Well...um...Sure why not!" The teen spit out<p>

Minx laughed calmly "Awesome, well I get off in five minutes so just chill out and like use the wifi I guess"

Felix smiled and nodded as he turned to go sit down at one of the booths. As he sat he pulled out his phone and quickly started to play some stupid video games.  
>Felix glanced out the window of the café and noticed the girl he saw at the park, he quickly turned his head and sat in silence.<p>

Minx walked over to his booth and smiled "ready?"

Felix jumped slightly and looked up and nodded.

Minx and Felix found themselves back at Felix's housing-addition, the Swedish teen looked at his friend questionably.  
>"I live here"<p>

Felix nodded  
>"So do I, do you mind if I run into my house and tell my mom I'll be out longer?" He asked<p>

Minx nodded and smiled as they approached Felix's home  
>"Tell her I said hi!"<p>

Felix nodded slightly and walked up the steps to the door, and walked inside.  
>"hej mamma jag ska gå till min kompis! är det okej?" Felix yelled into the house<br>It took a moment before an okay was heard and he was on his way.

"Does you mom not speak English?" Minx asked as they walked

Felix frowned slightly  
>"not good enough to understand she knows the basic things like 'hello', 'goodbye' and 'I don't speak much English' the basics really." He paused "she's going to go to school to learn better English next week however"<p>

Minx nodded in terms and sighed. Minx quickly stopped and turned towards a tall white House.

Felix stooped late and turned to face the girl "is this it?"

She nodded again and walked up to the door with Felix trailing behind. "guys I'm home!" She yelled as they walked into the house, her voice echoing slightly.

"Truth be told your house is huge..." Felix stated his accent cutting up truth and making it Truf.

Minx laughed her infamous laugh and smiled.

"welcome home minx! Is someone with you?" A boy mumbled as he walked down the set if stairs to the side if the living room.  
>He had shaggy blond hair and vibrant blue eyes, the boys build was smaller but his height made up for it, he was almost as tall as Felix.<p>

The boy stopped and looked at the two. He smiled and looked Felix up and down. "new friend?"

Minx laughed and looked at both of the boys "no Cry, this Felix Kjellberg "  
>"Nice" Cry smiled shyly<p>

Felix blushes slightly and cleared his throat. And did a small wave before looking down at his shoes,now suddenly loving the sight of them.


End file.
